


【代发】【源声】无问

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 原作者 lft@过雨云





	【代发】【源声】无问

金钟云放下了手机，从脚边捞起小不点，小小的动物的柔软的肚子传来的热量隔着布料也让他安心，小家伙挣扎了两下也就不动了，浅浅的鼻息打在他的虎口，他低下头去用下巴蹭着小不点毛茸茸的头顶，小家伙的耳朵竖了起来，拿鼻子轻轻碰了碰他的手。

它无声地在表达自己的爱意。

最近碰到的糟心事着实不少，金钟云听崔始源的劝，还是暂时的不在SNS上出现，但是这不代表他不会上去看，大量庞杂的情绪在他打开每一个社交软件的时候都铺面而来，粉丝的谩骂，渴求，想念，每种情感都那么的浓烈，浓烈到几乎有实体的重量，不由分说地挂在他的身上，让他的双手双脚都被束缚。  
如同溺水一般。  
好累。

恰逢其室的开门音乐响起，其实是小不点和MELO最先反应，从他的怀里挑出来，飞奔到玄关去接人下班，来人似乎也并不介意他是否起身去迎接他，而是换下鞋子带着两只小狗径直地走到金钟云的面前。  
把他从澎湃的情绪之海中捞了出来，蹲下身子给他一个再自然不过的轻吻，用留了一周的胡茬磨了磨他的脸颊，然后将鼻息留在他的上唇珠上，用再温柔不过的声音说，我回来了。  
金钟云抬了抬下巴，凑上去含住崔始源的下唇，加深了这个吻。  
他吻得格外的动情，揽着崔始源的脖子，将整个人都送了上去，舌尖来回摩挲着爱人的牙齿，最后如愿以偿地扣进了对方的口中，与他交缠。  
他的急切让崔始源接收到了信号，握着他的腰的手缓缓向上，温暖的大手反复地揉搓着他因冷气而变得冰冷的皮肤，这让他的皮肤迅速变热，他爱这身上的炽热温度，坐起了身子自己脱掉了T恤。

“你坐到沙发上。”  
他说了今天的第一句话，崔始源依着他的指令乖乖地坐到了沙发上，金钟云等他坐好了爬上了沙发上，跪在了崔始源的身上，这个高度可以稍稍地居高临下地看着他，金钟云的目光在崔始源的梁上逡巡了两回，由衷地感叹：“真的是帅啊……”  
“怎么突然夸我了？”  
“崔始源，你爱我么？”他并没有接话，而是突兀地问出了，几乎从来没有问出口过的问题。  
“当然啊——”仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，崔始源瞪着他的大眼睛，笑着看着他的哥哥恋人，笑出了两个酒窝：“这世界上没有人比我更爱你啊，这还要问么？”  
金钟云愣了愣，眼中聚起了蒙蒙的雾气，伴随着肿胀的情绪，还有忽然而来的破釜沉舟的勇气，他撑着崔始源的肩膀，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖命令着他——  
“那让我属于你吧。”

崔始源听懂了这指令，他努力地揉了揉他哥哥刚刚漂完色的柔然发丝，扶着他的意思脖子亲在他的脖颈处反复拿舌头舔过一处后，用力地吮吸了一下，金钟云被这样的刺痛弄得闷哼了一声，崔始源停下了动作， 看着那一小块泛红的皮肤，眨了眨眼睛，由衷地赞叹了一句：“真美啊。”  
白到泛青的脖颈上，突兀地出现的一小块红斑，如雪地上落下一枚红色的山茶。  
金钟云扭头看穿衣镜也看不到，皱了皱眉，崔始源见状，就在他的胸口靠下的位置，留下了一个小小的印记。

 

换做之前，他们都是小心翼翼的，从来没有敢在对方的身上留下过痕迹，但是在这多事之秋里金钟云选择把自己关在房间里，他太需要看得见的爱意了，在身上种草莓这种能看得到的，在身体上留下的痕迹，无疑是比话语更值钱的表达爱意的方法。  
它告知着金钟云，崔始源是爱着他的，爱着他珍视的身体的。  
这样的认知让金钟云有一点点的开心，有点点的自矜。

崔始源食髓知味，双手紧紧地捞着金钟云纤细的腰肢，喷着炽热的鼻息在他的脖颈连着胸口的一片皮肤上来回逡巡，留下一连串的印记，金钟云将脸颊贴在他的额头上，手指插进他的头发里。  
他抬起一点腰，家居裤裤子就被崔始源连着内裤一起脱了下来，他赤着身子趴伏在崔始源的身上，这段时间坚持训练而显形的薄薄肌肉已经显形，因情动而自内而外地泛着粉色。  
这一具美好的肉体，如此不加一点掩饰地展现在崔始源的面前，明显地他的眼神都变了。不再是以前那种温柔得可以让金钟云溺毙在其中的眼神，而是明显地带上了一些晦暗不明的东西，甚至让金钟云本能地感觉到了一丝危险。  
他喜欢这感觉，他喜欢看到自己的爱人为他变得和旁人不同，只有他才知道，白马王子崔始源在床上是一个多么霸道的人。  
金钟云问他:“漂亮么？”  
崔始源点点头，从上看到下，才说出了漂亮两个字。  
金钟云抑制不住嘴边的笑容，他被爱意浸润，那些烦恼可以暂时地抛却一边，他全心全意享受崔始源带给他的快乐。  
崔始源抱着他右手勾开抽屉，从里面拿出润滑和避孕套，刚要撕开套子却被金钟云按住了手。  
“怎么了哥？不想做了么？”  
金钟云笑着摇了摇头，他把唇贴在崔始源的耳边，用气音磨着他的耳骨说:“直接进来吧。”  
“你不想直接进来么？”

崔始源愣了愣，把金钟云翻了个边，把他放到了沙发上，做到一半的润滑也不做了他拉下拉链，扶着东西压在金钟云的身上，从正面直直地冲进了他的身体。  
巨大的异物忽然塞进身体，换来金钟云一声拔高的尖叫声，身体本能地想逃，却被崔始源死死地抱在怀里。心口的空缺被崔始源一点一点的填满，他很清晰地可以感知到，这孩子需要着他。  
他拿着脚在崔始源的腰侧蹭了蹭，示意他已经缓了过来，崔始源抱着他稍稍退出来一些，然后用力地顶到了最深处。  
他在他身上动得格外的卖力，臀部到大腿的肌肉紧绷着，金钟云的手摸在上面简直就像是在抚摸大理石的雕像，崔始源一只手替他纾解着身前的需求，另一只手抽空捞起金钟云的小手，带到他的胸前反手与他十指相扣。  
金钟云度过了前面的不应期，很快就适应了崔始源今日略粗暴的动作，或许是情绪上的放松，身体上更加的敏感，崔始源尽全力的动作将他一次一次地送上高潮。主唱蜷缩着脚趾发出粘腻的呻吟，连自己听了都会觉得有些脸红，伴随着底下噗呲的水声，非得把房间里每一处都填满情欲。  
很快金钟云就射在了崔始源的手心里，情动时他一口咬在了崔始源的肩膀上，崔始源被他底下忽然收紧的小穴绞得几乎也要同时射出来，闷哼了一声憋住了，停下了动作，把手上的白浊抹在了金钟云的脸上，抹在他张开的鲜艳的嘴唇上。  
他双手撑在金钟云的双侧，低下头来，将那些东西，动情地用舌尖舔掉。  
金钟云被他弄得几乎要喘不过起来，他把崔始源推到了沙发上，重新回到最开始的体位，扶着崔始源的肩膀，然后自己抬着胯坐了下去。  
“你别动，我来。” 崔始源怜惜他的腰，从来没让他这么做过，可是今天他就是想要把最好的都给崔始源。  
所以金钟云骑在崔始源的身上，前后地小幅的动了起来。他觉得自己就像是空中漂浮的某颗尘土，最终附在了光的来处。  
可能过了几分钟，总之在欲望的支配下忘记了时间的情况下，崔始源站起来，把他抱在身上，走进了房间里，一把丢到了床上，捉住他的双脚弯折到最大，连金钟云自己都没想到自己的身体能够弯折到这样的程度，他用身体包裹着他急速地朝着金钟云的身体最深处冲撞。  
金钟云明显感觉到自己的前端被崔始源又弄得抬起头来，他放开了声音喊着，指甲扣在崔始源宽阔的后背里，不留情地划出一道一道的痕迹。  
崔始源忽然扣住了金钟云的前端，一只手环过他的腰，把他直接捞起来，捞到怀里侧过头叼住金钟云的唇珠，身体紧密地贴合在一起不留一丝缝隙，在金钟云以为自己在这个姿势已经快要被捅穿了的情况下，又往里再重重地一捅，然后射在了他身体的最深处。  
他的身下被崔始源堵得死死的，热烫的液体浇灌着他的甬道里，几乎要把他烫化，在那一瞬间，他几乎也要射出来，却被崔始源扣住了前端，让他无法纾解，前后的动作弄得他的眼睛近乎失去焦点，忍不住发出求饶的呜咽的声音，崔始源才松开了手，急速撸动了几下让他再次射了出来。  
高潮的余韵还来了两三次，金钟云无法控制自己的双腿，全身在崔始源的怀里颤抖，崔始源一下一下吮吸着他的下唇抱着他倒在了床上，额头贴在额头上，看着他的眼睛，动情地说：“我好爱你。”

他摸摸近在咫尺的脸，喟叹般的说出一句:“你真好。”  
崔始源看着他，慢慢地眼睛里却聚集起了眼泪，金钟云看着那点眼泪越来越多，最终从眼角留下来，滴落在他的嘴角，又顺着他的嘴角滑进脖颈里。  
崔始源没有问他什么，但是什么都懂。  
他知道他这段时间的辛苦，他知道他今日反常的原因，他体谅他什么都不说，他比他还心痛，他能共情于他，眼泪为他落下。  
“始源啊，别为我哭了，不值当的。”  
“哥也别为除我之外的人掉眼泪了。”说完这句话崔始源的眼里掉的越发的厉害，他把头埋到金钟云的脖颈间，那里湿了一整片。  
金钟云原以为自己爱的更多一些，却被崔始源再次告知，他在用全身心爱着他。  
他何德何能？

金钟云顺着他的后颈，眼眶也开始发烫，他被崔始源这句话逼得说不出话来，他向来珍视粉丝，一次又一次在人前落泪，为粉丝的爱也为这些年自己的际遇，审视自己身边，哪怕已经成为了恋人，他心中仍然觉得崔始源是强大到无往不利的，如今眼睁睁地看着他为自己哭得没有了形象，他的心脏被崔始源泡软。

他爱崔始源从不用问就能感知到自己的情绪知道他所想，他爱崔始源能带给他极致的快乐，他爱崔始源永远将他放在心口上最重要的位置上。  
他爱他这个人，每天都比昨天更多一些。  
他画着他的眉眼，说：“我想和你一辈子走下去。”  
崔始源明显愣了一下，他其实早早做好了一起走下去的打算，却从未准备好听到他小心谨慎一辈子的哥哥恋人说出承诺的话，而突然听到，除了讶然，还有一种坎坷道路终于看见前方光亮的如释重负感。  
他捉起金钟云的手和他十指相扣，说，好啊。

金钟云和崔始源在床上蹉跎了一天后，带着小狗们回了家，他整理了心情和朋友们分享了心情，担心许久的刘道延和LEO放心下来，纷纷发了和他相关的SNS；过了一天，他和特哥打了招呼，商量了道歉的长文，再一次发在了SNS上，顺便又去把头发的颜色补了补，又过了一天，带着爸妈外出吃饭，等把父母送回了家，楼下早有一台车在等着他，他坐上了车，对着满脸胡子的恋人说：“走吧，我们回家。”


End file.
